


Be My Queen

by SometimesAnAries



Series: Learning As We Go [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballet, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Serina does what's needed to fuel her drug abuse. Tom moves forward with his plans.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning As We Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Serina walked the halls alone. She was headed to ballet practice, and was wrapped in a warm jacket, thick fuzzy pajama pants, and custom made fuzzy slippers with a latch that wrapped around her ankle. There was a bag slung over her shoulder that held her outfit and ballet shoes. 

"What are you wearing?" a cheeky male voice asked from beside her.

Serina looked over and saw Mulciber had fallen into stride next to her. He was large for his size, and would probably make a good beater, not that any of Tom's 'Knights of Walpurgis' or whatever he called them these days, were interested in the sport. His oily black hair hung down to his shoulders in thin strings, and swung as he walked with a slight hunch. His hands were buried in the front pockets of his robes, and he wasn't carrying any books. Serina wondered what he was doing in the halls so early in the morning if he wasn't headed to class.

"My warm up clothes," she replied simply.

"You look like you're ready for a sleepover," he chuckled.

"I'm always ready for a sleepover, Mulciber," she winked at him.

"Is that right?" he raked his eyes up and down her well hidden form, "What do you say to a sleepover tonight then?"

She raised a brow at the boy and gave him a smirk, "What's in it for me?"

Mulciber leaned in and whispered, "I've got the newest shipment in. I've already tried it. It's fucking mindblowing."

She bit her bottom lip and shot the boy a seductive look, "Tempting."

"So I can count you in tonight?" he pressed.

"I'll have to pass tonight," she pouted at him innocently, "I've got practice again first thing tomorrow morning. I'll definitely buy some off you though."

"Come on," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll make it worth your while."

Serina chuckled, knowing full well that a boy like Mulciber could not make anything 'worth her while', "Like I said, tempting, but no."

He released her shoulders and slumped, "Fine. If you change your mind you know where to find me."

Serina nodded, "Of course. Enjoy your day Mulciber."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of white powder and slipped it into the front pocket of her robes, "A parting gift for you."

"No. I can't pay you right now," she shook her head.

"No charge," he whispered, "My treat."

Serina watched the boy turn and walk the other direction, catching sight of Riddle behind her. She didn't have time to think about what Mulciber would want for the bag in her pocket. All she knew was that nothing was free. Especially not when it came from a Slytherin. Tom approached her, cutting his eyes at Mulciber as they passed each other. The raven haired boy made a quick exit after receiving a sharp glare from Riddle. 

"So?" Tom quipped, replacing Mulciber by her side.

"So?" she repeated.

"What have you got in your pocket there?" he asked casually.

"Do I really need to answer that question, Riddle?" she smiled knowingly at him.

"So you're fucking Mulciber for coke now?" he growled in her ear.

"Now?" she smirked, "You say this like I haven't fucked Mulciber for coke before."

Tom slipped his hand in her pocket and wrapped his fingers around the baggie, "I didn't realize your cunt was so cheap. I've been overpaying."

Serina dug her nails into his forearm and used her other arm to press into his chest and push him against the wall. The action turned a few heads in the hall, which kept Tom from retaliating. He was only a sadistic arsehole behind closed doors. He wouldn't do anything stupid out in the open like this.

"What goes on between Mulciber and I has nothing to do with you," she growled, "Now get your hand out of my fucking pocket, and quit acting like you pay for my cunt."

Tom smirked down at her and loosened his grip on the bag. She pushed away from him and turned on her heel, continuing down the hallway to her classroom.

* * *

"Fuck, you feel good," Mulciber groaned quietly, thrusting sporadically into the girl he had pressed against the wall.

Serina had her legs wrapped tightly around the boy's waist, her arms draped over his shoulders. She huffed, her back hitting the wall with each thrust and forcing the air through her lips. Her pupils were blown, covering her grey blue irises with black. She ground her teeth, unable to control the urge, but not wanting to chew on her cheek any more than she already had. It had just stopped bleeding. 

When the boy started getting louder, she shushed him.

"We're in a fucking broom closet," she snapped quietly, "Shut the fuck up."

His hips stuttered and he bit back moan, obviously getting off on her ordering him around.

"Fuck, I'm gunna…" he began.

"You better not fucking cum inside me," she growled in his ear.

With a whimper, he pulled out and shot his load all over her stomach. She grimaced at the feeling. 

She wasted no time setting her feet back on the ground, and grabbing her wand so she could clean herself up. She hated the feeling of cum drying on her skin, but she wasn't about to let some lowlife like Mulciber cum inside her. She preferred to save that pleasure for people she actually enjoyed fucking. 

When her robes were fixed and hair halfway decent, Serina grabbed a few Galleons out of her pocket and dropped them into his. Mulciber handed over a bag of the white powder, this one much larger than the one he had 'gifted' her earlier. She snatched it from his hand, and quickly and tucked it away.

"Now we're even," she said, turning away as he leaned in, probably thinking he could steal a kiss. 

She cracked the door and checked that the coast was clear before sneaking out of the broom closet and walking down the hall as casual as possible.

* * *

Serina reached the end of the hall and tickled the pear on the picture in front of her. The door handle to the kitchens replaced the fruit and she walked in.  She was in the middle of taking a large bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when she saw the door swing open, and a figure walked through the opening. She stared wide eyed at...Tom?

"It's three in the morning," she managed to say through a mouthful of sandwich, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he gave her a surprised look, "What are you eating?"

She swallowed before holding up the sandwich and saying, "PB&J. I'm fucking starving."

"You weren't at dinner were you?" he asked as he walked past her.

She shook her head, "No. I binged all weekend and passed out late Sunday night. I wasn't in class either. I only just woke up about an hour ago. I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten since Saturday morning. No, actually I think it was Friday night."

Tom shook his head, shooting her a disappointed look, "Of all the people to fuck for blow…"

"It's amazing blow," she countered, "Trust me, I wouldn't fuck someone like Mulciber for your everyday run-of-the-mill drugs. It's worth the…" she counted on her hands for a moment, "six minutes of disappointing sex."

Tom cracked a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. When Serina had seen it was Riddle walking in, she had expected, well, more. A snippy comment with some bite to it, seduction, maybe even some pompous wannabe pureblood attitude. She knew he wasn't a pureblood. Fuck, anybody that cared about blood status knew. Not that she cared all that much about blood status. Maybe because she was a pureblood, and already at the top of the food chain. Either way, that didn't stop Tom from thinking he was just as good as the rest of them. He always held his head high and kept that cool and collected look about him. Except, he didn't have that right now. Instead he looked like a depressed kid who had just lost his owl. There was definitely something off about him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, shooting him a concerned look.

He grimaced at her, "What?"

She shrugged, immediately realizing how stupid she sounded, "Nothing. I think I'm still a little fucked up from this weekend."

Serina looked away and took a large bite out of her sandwich, humming as she chewed. 

Tom chuckled, and the smile crinkled the skin at the corners of his eyes this time, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She moaned as she fell back against the counter, "This is so fucking good right now."

"I didn't take you to be a lightweight Selwyn," he insulted smoothly.

"I'm not," she countered, "Seriously. The shit Mulciber has right now will put you on your fucking arse."

"I highly doubt that," he rolled his eyes.

"I can prove you wrong," she responded, "I've still got a few lines left."

He shook his head, "I'm not interested in Mulciber's coke."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself, Riddle."

He pushed off of the counter he was leaning against and made his way to the exit. 

"Enjoy your sandwich Selwyn," he called as he opened the door.

"Oh, I will," she grinned widely before chomping back down on the sandwich.

It wasn't until she was making her own exit, that she realized Tom never got himself anything to eat.

* * *

Myrtle Warren was dead. Serina didn't know the girl, and frankly didn't care about her death, but apparently everyone else did. Classes were cancelled for the remainder of the term, and everyone was taking the free time to their advantage. Not Serina though. Serina was bored without her normal routine of going from class to class. She was sitting on her bed, all but one of her roommates out enjoying the evening. Sitting there would be bearable if Jessica would just get out and leave her in the room alone. Then she could sit in peace and not have to hear the girl breathe from across the otherwise silent room.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tom Riddle tumbled onto her floor, gasping for air. Serina jumped, staring wide eyed at the boy for a few seconds before leaping off the bed towards him.

"Bloody hell, Riddle!" she kneeled down next to the gasping boy, "What the fuck is going on?"

Instead of responding, he started coughing. It was a wet, unproductive sound. With every break in coughing he gasped, trying to take in as much air as possible. His body wracked with every cough, and his chest expanded widely with every gasp.

"I...I'm gunna…" Jessica stuttered, standing from her bed.

"Yes, please" Serina nodded, "Close the door behind you."

Once they were gone, Serina turned her attention back to the hacking boy in front of her.

"Stop hyperventilating Tom. You're going to make yourself pass out," she demanded.

When he continued alternating between gasping and coughing, she pushed him until his back pressed against the closed door. She clamped her hand over his mouth and held tight as he fought against her, clawing at her hand and wrist, leaving red welts anywhere his nails dug in. After a few moments she released him, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Hold it," she ordered, clamping her hand back over his mouth.

This time he didn't claw at her. He only held onto her wrist, ready to fight her if he felt he needed to.

After several seconds she released him again, "Now, exhale slowly."

Tom did as he was told, and let the breath out slowly. He slumped and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Good," she praised him, straddling his legs and sitting back on his knees, "Now tell me what happened. Why are you bursting in my room at…" she looked at the clock, "nine at night, hyperventilating," She looked down to his left arm where she felt something wet and sticky and saw a long gash on his forearm, "and bleeding, and you smell like vomit."

Tom took a moment, breathing deeply in and out, calming his racing heartbeat. Serina got up and grabbed her wand, getting to work on his arm while she waited for an answer.

"I made a horcrux," he whispered, his voice shaking just barely.

Her eyes shot up to meet his, shock evident in them. After a few moments of intense eye contact, she sighed and looked back down at his arm.

"Well that explains a lot," she said, finishing up with the wound.

She pointed her wand at his chest and shot a spell at him. He flinched, but when he didn't feel anything, he gave her a confused look.

"I'm checking your vitals," she explained, pinching the back of his hand, then pressing her thumb to his skin and counting once she let up, "You're hypothermic, and your blood pressure is low. How long were you bleeding?"

He shook his head, "I don't remember cutting my arm. I woke up in a puddle though, so that would explain my low temperature."

She felt his robes and realized the back was wet. She sighed and hooked her arms under his armpits. Shifting her weight to her legs, she lifted him up, with a bit of effort. He was heavier than he looked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying his best to gain his footing and help her pull him to his feet.

"You need to get these wet clothes off and go sit by the fire," she explained with a grunt, "and I need to go out there and lie to my roommate about what's going on with you."

"What are you going to tell her?" he asked, leaning against her as he removed his robes, shirt, shoes, and trousers, leaving him in only his boxers.

"That you almost overdosed like a fucking idiot," she grumbled, walking him over to the fireplace, "because that's what you are. A fucking idiot."

Tom chuckled and sat down on the floor next to the fireplace, bracing himself on the chair as he did so. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was realizing how stiff his muscles were, probably from the cold and the fact that he was shivering. Serina pointed her wand at the fire and it grew until it was crackling and popping loudly. She grabbed her blanket from her bed, and draped it over his shoulders, wrapping him in the thick down.

"Make a fucking horcrux and almost immediately get yourself killed," she grumbled as she worked to get him comfortable, "No wonder you need a horcrux. Can't even take care of yourself. Fucking moron."

Tom laughed through chattering teeth, "Have I upset you Selwyn?"

She ignored him and ruffled through her trunk, pulling out various colored vials of potions. 

"Do I not have any more?" she mumbled to herself, and Tom wondered what she was looking for.

When she stood and slipped four vials into her pocket, she pointed at him, "Stay there and get warm. I'll be right back."

Serina descended the staircase and searched for Jessica. When she found the girl lying on the couch, she cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Sorry bout that," she apologized, "Riddle almost overdosed. Do you mind sleeping out here tonight? I'd like him to stay the night so I can keep an eye on him."

Jessica shrugged, "I was already planning to, honestly. I don't really care. I sleep better out here anyway."

"Awesome. Thanks," Serina sighed, "Quick question. Do you have any antiemetic potion on hand? I can't find any in my trunk."

Jessica nodded, "I have some in my bedside table. Bottom shelf."

"Thanks," Serina nodded, quickly, "Thank you for sleeping out here tonight too. I didn't plan for all this to happen."

Jessica smiled, "Goodnight and good luck."

When Serina returned to her room, Tom's eyes were closed and he was propped up against one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Are you dead?" she called tentatively.

Tom smiled, "Not yet."

She went to Jessica's bunk and located the potion in her bedside table before sitting in the chair Tom was leaning against.

"This," she stated as she handed a blue colored potion to him over his shoulder, "is an antiemetic. It's going to stop you from vomiting up the other potions I'm about to give you."

He grabbed the vial and eyed it for a moment before popping the top and drinking it.

"This," she continued on, handing him a lime green colored vial, "is a pain medicine. I'm sure making a horcrux isn't painless."

Once again, he grabbed the potion and downed it after taking a moment to analyze it.

"This," she handed him an orange colored potion, "is a blood replenishing potion. Your capillary refill time is about five and a half seconds. You've probably been bleeding for awhile."

He gave her an impressed look before drinking the potion without hesitation.

"Lastly," she set a purple potion on the floor next to him, "This is a sedative if you have trouble sleeping." Setting another vial of green potion next to it, she added, "As well as another for pain if the first one doesn't do the trick."

"Why do you have all of these potions?" He asked, eyeing the vials on the floor.

"For when idiots like yourself come bursting into my room on the verge of death," she grumbled.

"Does this happen often?" he smirked playfully and raised a brow at her.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, ignoring his playful question, "Why not go back to your own common room and have your Knights fix you up?"

"This was closer," he shrugged, turning his eyes back to the fire, "I don't think I would have made it back to the dungeons. I couldn't catch my breath."

"Where were you?" she pressed, "Where in the castle did you think it was safe enough to make a horcrux?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he smiled softly.

"Try me," she nudged him with her ankle. 

"The Chamber of Secrets," he whispered, turning his head to look at her. 

"Bullshit," she shook her head and looked away. 

"I told you you wouldn't believe me," he shrugged.

"You're telling me, not only do you know the location of the Chamber of Secrets, it's closer to Ravenclaw tower than it is to the dungeons?" 

Tom nodded, "The entrance is on the fifth floor." 

Serina turned in the chair and hung her legs over the arm, her head propped up on the other arm. She wrapped her arm around Tom's front and gently caressed his bicep.

With a sigh, she asked, "Why did you make a horcrux?" 

Tom shrugged, jostling her arm in the process and making it slide down his arm and rest on his side, "Sounded like a good idea."

Serina giggled, "It sounded like a good idea? Bloody hell Riddle. Does anybody else know about this? Do your Knights even know where you are?"

"No," he looked back at her, "Why?"

"Because everybody's freaking out about Warren being dead and if anybody else finds out it was you they'll probably turn you in," she explained. 

"I never said I killed Warren," he cut his eyes at her.

"You didn't have to," she gave him a knowing look, "You're not the only one allowed access to the restricted section."

"Are you going to turn me in, Selwyn?" He asked quietly. 

She noticed he sounded different. Not quite like he did in the kitchens a few nights ago. He sounded...dull. His voice had no emotion in it whatsoever. His eyes were dull too, like something had taken the life from him and his body just hadn't realized it yet. She wondered if that was a side effect of the horcrux.

"No, I'm not," she assured him, "I just lied to my roommate for you, and fed you expensive, difficult to make potions. That would have been a waste if I was just going to turn you in." 

He nodded, "Thanks."

She started running her hand up and down his side, and he jerked away from the touch.

"Stop," he grumbled.

Serina smirked, "Are you ticklish, Riddle?"

He grumbled something under his breath but she didn't catch it over the sound of the crackling fire. She moved her hand away from his side and began running the tips of her fingers over his stomach. She slid them from his abs to his chest and back, enjoying the feeling of firm, well-defined muscle underneath skin. She didn't usually get to enjoy Tom's fit body. Most of the time, they only undressed as much as needed to get off. This was probably one of only a small handful of times she had seen Tom shirtless. He was readily letting his guard down around her, and she wondered why.

"What?" he asked, noticing Serina was staring at him with a glassed over looked.

She shrugged and looked away, "Nothing. Just surprised is all."

"About what?" he pressed, dropping his head back to rest on her thigh so he could look at her without straining his neck.

"Usually I have to fuck your brains out for you to be this calm," she smiled, "That horcrux took a lot out of you, huh?"

"I think you said that wrong," he gave her a tired smile, "I'm usually the one fucking your brains out. But yes, I'm feeling drained right now."

"You should probably stay here tonight," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked with a yawn, "So I can fuck your brains out?"

"So I can keep an eye on you," she explained, raking her nails across his chest and smirking when his eyes fluttered closed, "Make sure you don't die in your sleep tonight."

"Your boyfriend won't be mad?" He grinned knowingly.

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected him, "and honestly, I hope he gets mad. I hope he hears every single person I fuck and loses sleep over it. He deserves to live his life angry and miserable." 

"Did you two break up?" He asked. 

"Like three months ago," she chuckled, "Why else do you think I'm fucking around? I'm not a cheater. He is."

"He cheated on you?" Tom asked quietly.

Serina nodded, even though he couldn't see it with his eyes closed, "Yea. I walked in on him and Black."

"What an arsehole," he whispered.

He inhaled sharply when she raked her nails across his chest again. "Stop doing that."

"Hmmm? Are you not enjoying it?" She smiled.

"I am," he huffed, glaring up at her, "So stop unless you plan on finishing." 

"Riddle, you're in no state to do anything," she scolded with a smirk.

"Exactly," he growled, "So stop teasing me."

Serina rolled her eyes at him, but stopped regardless. She rested her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The fire was beginning to die down, and the lack of warmth sent a chill down her spine.

"I wouldn't cheat on you," he whispered after several minutes of silence. 

"Yes you would," she laughed after a moment.

He cut his eyes at her, "No I would not. I can control myself for the right person."

"And you think that's me?" she raised a brow at him.

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it, Selwyn," he grumbled.

"I won't lie. It's crossed my mind. We would be a damn good looking couple," she shrugged, shifting in her seat so her legs were up the back of the chair and her head was resting on his shoulder, "We're not meant for that life though. You and I. Neither of us should be in any sort of relationship. Besides, you don't want to date me, Tom. You just want to fuck me."

"That's not entirely true," he shrugged, turning his head away so she couldn't see his face, "I also want to fuck you."

She rolled her eyes and shifted again, this time to a more normal position. She spread her legs so they were on either side of him and leaned down so her face was level with his, resting her chin on his right shoulder. Tom turned his head and looked the other way, refusing to make eye contact with the girl.

"Stop sulking," Serina ordered.

"I'm not sulking," he grumbled.

"Yes you are," she argued, getting close and whispering in his ear, "so stop."

He shivered and turned his face back to her, making her move away slightly so their faces weren't smushed together. His eyes met hers briefly before turning downward. He parted his lips and moved in, and Serina matched him without thinking. 

Serina didn't kiss the boys she messed around with. It was an unspoken rule, one she had made when she started doing this. Kissing was personal, emotional. It meant something. It wasn't what she wanted out of friends with benefits, or the ones she fucked for favors, like Mulciber. Her and Tom had never kissed, and neither of them had ever attempted it, yet here they were, lips locked in a heated, and frankly, damn good kiss. When they parted, several moments later, Serina gasped and Tom gave her a half lidded look.

"Be mine?" He asked quietly, pressing his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes.

"Yours?" she whispered, giving him a questioning look. 

Tom nodded, "You and me. Together. I want you. I want us. Just us. Nobody else." 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tom," she sighed, leaning back to create some space between them, "I'm not sure either of us are meant to be exclusive." 

"We can try," he shrugged, "Right?" 

Serina shook her head, "Not exactly. This would be a one-and-done thing. If we bring emotions into the mix, and it doesn't work out, we can't just go back to this."

'Then I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Tom said matter-of-factly.

Serina sighed and slid off the chair. She swung a leg around and straddled him.

"Tom," she started, but he didn't let her finish.

"Be my Queen," he said as he caressed her cheek, "Rule the world with me."

Serina chuckled, "First off Tom, you need to be a King before I can be your Queen. Second off, you know damn well you don't need my help ruling the world."

"I will be a King once I take over," he assured her, "and with you by my side, I can do anything. Serina, we can bring the Wizarding world to it's fucking knees. What do you say?"

"Tom," she said again, setting her hands on either side of his neck and running her thumbs along his jawline, "I just got out of a three day coke binge, and you just ripped half of your soul out of your body. I don't think either of us are in the right mindset to make a decision like this."

"So what are you saying?" he asked, leaning his head into her right hand, "Is that a no?"

"It's not a no. I'm just saying we should go to bed, and have this conversation tomorrow," she explained, "when we're a bit more stable." 

He turned his head and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand, "Fine. Let's go to bed then." 


	2. Chapter 2

Serina peeled her eyelids open, sleep sitting heavy over her eyes, making her vision blurry. Her cheek was smushed up against something warm and hard, and something was sliding up and down her back. Fingers. Fingers were sliding up and down her back, and the hard surface was breathing. She tilted her head back and looked at Tom as he looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Selwyn," he greeted.

She scrunched her nose up and looked away with a grimace. Tom furrowed his brows as he watched her roll off of him and onto her back. She reached out and plucked her wand from her bedside table. She pointed it at her mouth before turning her wand to his. The fresh feeling and taste of peppermint in his mouth told him what she was doing.

"Morning breath's gross," she grumbled before setting her cheek back against his chest, "and good morning, Riddle."

His hand returned to her back and resumed it's previous movement, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "Mhm. You?"

"Yes," he responded, "Your bed is quite comfortable."

"How are you feeling?" she asked, tilting her head back once again and kissing underneath his chin.

"Much better," he smiled and looked down at her, "I woke up at about three in the morning and took that other potion, so thank you for that."

"I had a feeling you'd need it," she responded

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Serina listened to Tom's heartbeat and began tapping his chest softly to the beat. Tom continued rubbing her back. Eventually, she stretched and made a move to get up. Tom pressed her back down onto his chest, his hand stopping it's movement in favor of keeping her in place.

"I've got practice Tom," she explained, "I need to start getting ready."

"You said we could talk more in the morning," he countered, "Remember?"

Serina couldn't help but smirk, "Tom. You can't be serious."

He pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees and settling between them. His hands pressed into the bed next to her shoulders, and he held himself up with locked elbows.

"I am serious," he responded with a short nod, "I want us to be exclusive."

Serina sighed and rolled her eyes at the boy, "Do you realize what you're asking for, Tom? This would mean it's just you and me. You can't have sex with anybody else."

"Yes I realize that," he raised his brows at her, "I know exactly what exclusive means."

"Have you ever actually been in a relationship before?" she asked, "Tom, you're going to get bored with me. I know for a fact, because I did this for two years and guess what? I got bored with fucking the same guy, and apparently he got bored with fucking me too."

"That's because Greengrass is fucking boring," he countered with a smirk, "I won't get bored with you, and I won't let you get bored with me."

"Why me?" she demanded, "Why not one of the hundreds of girls falling head over heels for you? You literally have pick of the litter and I am, at best, the runt."

"First off, you're not the runt just because you're short," he heard her mumble 'didn't say that' as he continued, "Second off, you're not like the girls that fall head over heels for me. You're a challenge. I like challenges. I like that you don't swoon over me and you aren't willing to do whatever I ask of you, and you'll tell me to fuck off if I'm annoying you. You're fucking real, Serina. I want someone real. I want someone that's going to be able to handle me. They can't handle me, but you can."

Serina huffed and turned her head to the side, "Can you handle being monogamous, Riddle? I honestly don't think you can, no offense."

"Yes I can," he argued, "and I do take offense to that. You know just as well as anybody that I can do anything if I put my mind to it. I made a fucking horcrux last night. If that's not putting your mind at ease, what can I do to prove it to you? What can I do to show you I'm serious?"

Serina was silent for awhile. Long enough that Tom's arms got tired and bent his elbows to rest on his forearms.  Suddenly, she grasped his shoulder and threw him down onto the bed next to her. Pushing off the bed she quickly caged him between her arms and legs before he could struggle against her.

"Give me one week," she said, "One week of nothing. No sex, no playing, no flirting, nothing. If you can go an entire week without any sexual contact, I'll say yes."

"Does that include you?" he asked, "Can I fuck you?"

"No," she shook her head, "Not even with me. I need to know that you can be patient."

"Can I masturbate?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," she nodded, "but only alone."

"What other way is there?" he chuckled. 

"Really? You've never jacked off while watching someone else get off?" she raised a brow at him.

"No, but that sounds hot," he smirked.

"It is," she nodded, "That and touching yourself while watching two other people go at it. Fucking amazing." 

"Bloody hell," he sighed, "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Because you're too busy messing around with these innocent little girls you," she countered, "None of them know how to have a good time."

"Even more reason for me to seek you out," he explained.

"If you can handle my conditions," she retorted.

"One week," he said, reaching up to place his hand on her cheek, "One week of celibacy and you're all mine?"

Serina chuckled, "Yes. If you can survive one week, I'm all yours."

* * *

The next week was absolute hell for Tom. One week didn't sound bad when he was talking to Serina. Seven days and seven nights, most of which would either be spent in class or sleeping. Three days into Serina's challenge he realized how insanely dependent he had been on the gullible girls that surrounded him, and how hard it was to make them leave him alone. He ended up having to ask his Knights for assistance. 

"So wait," Rosier held up a hand, stopping Tom mid sentence, "You're telling us that not only has Selwyn told you not to fuck around for a week, but you're listening to her?"

The laughter that ensued by the boy's joke didn't last long. Tom sent a sharp glare around the circle of his Knights, silencing them. It was crazy to ask them for help on this, but he didn't trust anybody else to not sabotage him. Not that he trusted all of his Knights either.

"Tom," Malfoy spoke up, "No disrespect but, why Selwyn?"

"She's sort of a bitch, you know," Avery added, "I mean that in the best way possible, of course."

"That's exactly why I'm interested, Avery," Tom cut his eyes to the smaller boy, "A good little girl like your sister just isn't enough to satisfy me."

Avery grit his teeth, but didn't respond.

"What sort of help do you need from us?" Dolohov asked, ignoring the tension that just spiked in the room.

"I need at least one of you to accompany me in the halls," he looked around the room, glancing at each and every person under his command, "Keep these girls away from me. I don't even want to see them."

"What about in class?" Malfoy added.

"They don't bother me much in class," Tom explained, "but if it seems like that will change, then that will need to be addressed as well."

He was handling this like he would normally handle his usual plans. Ordering his Knights around and expecting nothing but perfection. If the situation changed, he expected his Knights to change along with it. Was he abusing a bit of his power by doing this? Probably. Did he care? Not at all.

"So once this week is over," Rosier dared to pipe up again, "Once you've passed her test, you'll what? Be her boyfriend and abandon your duties as our leader? Go gallivanting around with some bitch that just wants you for your cock?"

Tom hexed Rosier until the boy was having trouble speaking. He managed an apology before Tom sent him on his way, and nobody else was brave enough to talk back to him that way. In the end, he had his Knights help him through the remainder of the week, and the next four days weren't nearly as rough as the first three.  Well, he didn't have to worry about his former toys bothering him. That did nothing for the sexual tension that was constantly building up within him.

Once the week was up, Tom was more pent up than he had ever been in his life. He quickly realized that masturbation only went so far with him. It was pointless, and stupid, and he hated even the thought of it by the last day. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to get his dick wet, and he wanted Serina bloody Selwyn to be the one to do it.

* * *

Serina was sitting on her bed, looking at her Charms book, but not reading it. She had asked her roommates to not be absent this evening, just in case Tom actually showed up. The past seven days were a bit rough, but she had gone longer before. She knew how to please herself, and though it wasn't quite the same, she was satisfied enough to sleep at night. She wondered how Tom was holding up. Had he lasted the whole week? Had he walked out of here and thought it wasn't worth it? She probably would have, had he asked her to do what she asked of him. It surprised her that he hadn't told her to sod off right then and there. 

The door to her room opened and Tom walked in. Serina could immediately tell something was off about him. His pupils were blown, and despite trying to act calm and collected, his muscles were tense and he was fidgety. She noticed he was bouncing his right leg slightly, and he was picking at his nails. Serina wasn't sure if he was extremely pent up, or high on cocaine.

"Evening Riddle," she greeted casually.

"Selwyn," he nodded stiffly.

"Are you high?" she asked, trying to hide a smirk when he glared at her.

"No," he spat.

"You seem very high strung right now," she explained.

"I am," he growled, "Are you trying to say you don't know why?"

"Are you trying to tell me you actually lasted an entire week?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I did last an entire fucking week," he hissed, borderline pissed off with her, "Do you think I would be here if I didn't?"

Serina didn't respond, she only shrugged and looked away. He was kind of being an arsehole right now, and though Serina completely understood why, she wasn't about to just let him talk to her that way. If he really was as frustrated as he looked, he wouldn't let the silence last long.

"You said if I…" he began.

"I know what I said," she cut her eyes back at him, taking in his tense posture.

"You're mine now," he growled, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"I believe that goes both ways, Tom," she smirked, "You're mine too."

He took a determined step towards her, and she immediately held out her hand.

"Stop," she ordered firmly.

He planted his feet to the ground and gave her a very angry, very confused look.

"What?" he asked impatiently, "What are you playing at, Sewlyn?"

Serina climbed off her bed, fixing him with a seductive look. She sauntered up to him slowly, running her eyes up and down his body. She licked her lips and met his eyes.

"Do you want me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"Good," she smiled sweetly at him, "You'll have me. You just have to do exactly what I ask of you."

"I've already done that," he explained angrily.

"And you've done so well," she whispered in his ear, smirking as she felt him shiver, "You're so close to having what you've been waiting so patiently for."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Serina took a step back, meeting Tom's eyes. They were glazed over, and watching her every move. He waited impatiently for her next order, shifting his weight from one leg to the next and back.

"Take your shirt off," she ordered.

"Do you want me to strip for you, Selwyn?" he asked with a smirk, his hands reaching for the hem of his shirt just a bit too quickly and pulling it over his head.

"Good boy," she praised, ignoring his question in favor of drinking in the sight before her.

He shivered at the praise, and his lips parted. His chest expanded with each deep breath he took. Serina circled Tom, looking him up and down from every angle. 

"I'll be honest with you, Tom," Serina said quietly, "I'm very much enjoying seeing you so vulnerable right now."

"I'm not…" he hissed, but was cut off almost instantly by her nails digging into his back.

"It's so fucking hot," she pressed her chest to his bare back so she could whisper in his ear, "and I doubt I'll ever get to see this side of you again. So don't worry, I plan on making you cum harder than you ever have. Just let me enjoy this while I can."

"You had better made good on that plan," he practically moaned out.

She reached around his torso and placed her flat palms against his abdomen. The contact alone caused Tom to inhale sharply and jerk into her touch.

"I want you to unzip your trousers and pull them down to your knees," she whispered.

Once again, Tom complied without hesitation, dropping his trousers in record time.

"You're so obedient when you're deprived," she hummed in his ear.

"Shut up, Selwyn," he managed through heavy pants.

She took a step back, running her fingers across his stomach, then to his sides, and finally resting on the small of his back. Goosebumps raised on his skin anywhere she touched. She kept a hand on him as she walked around to his front. He looked completely wrecked. His eyes were half lidded and unfocused. His mouth hung open and he was panting heavily. With his trousers down, his cock jutted out, hard and leaking for her. Serina leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Tom responded instantly, pressing into the kiss hungrily. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Not yet," she told him, and she swore she heard him curse.

Serina moved her lips to his neck and slowly moved downward. She kissed his collar bone, his chest, swirled her tongue around his nipple, continued down to his abs, until she was on her knees in front of him. He was looking down at her, his brows knit tightly in a pleading look. She looked up at him, biting her lips and feeling her core moisten at the desperate look on his face.

"You're mine," she told him before sticking her tongue out and licking up the length of his cock.

He let out a long, drawn out moan that sounded like one long 'fuuuuuuuuck'. 

"And I'm yours," she finished once he had regained control of his voice.

Serina closed her mouth around the tip of Tom's cock, and slid down as far as she could go. Tom's hands darted out, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Holy fucking shit, Serina," Tom cried out before gasping as she swallowed his remaining length down her throat.

She held him down until she couldn't hold her breath any longer, then pulled back, took a deep breath, and swallowed him down again. Tom whimpered and bit his lip hard, trying to prevent his vocal cords from embarrassing him any further. When Serina pulled off of him a second time, she bobbed up and down his length, her hands working the bit she couldn't reach with her lips. With every pull she hollowed her cheeks. When just his tip was in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the soft skin. Tom bucked when she licked the bottom of his head. Serina pulled him out of her mouth completely, and looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she focused her tongue on the spot that had him moaning through clenched teeth. She wasn't even sure he was able to focus on her right now. His eyes were glazed over and barely open as he watched her. His cock twitched in her hand and his head lolled back as she swallowed him down again. She felt his fingers grip her hair tighter, and he held her down on his length, keening as she reached up and grasped his balls.   
Tom suddenly found his voice outside of the short pants and whimpers he was giving her. He tilted his head down to look at her, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Fuck," he hissed, "Stop...fuck...Serina...st...stop...fuck...I'm...stop...I'm gunna…"

Tom tensed and he pulsed in Serina's mouth. She let go of his balls and squeezed tightly around the base of his cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck what are you fucking doing?" Tom cried out as Serina pulled her mouth off of him with a hard suck.

She looked up at him with with an innocent look on her face, "I've already told you what I'm doing, Tom. I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever have before. Remember?"

"I fucking swear if you…" Tom began, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Serina had pulled herself to her feet and was kissing him roughly.

Tom grabbed onto her throat and shoved his tongue through her lips. He matched her step for step as she backed up until her knees hit the edge of her bed. Tom stepped forward and pushed her to the bed, pinning her against it. He grabbed at her clothing, yanking at the fabric hiding her body from him. After a few moments of struggling to undress her, Tom angrily grabbed his wand and vanished the imposing fabric. He kicked off his shoes and trousers as they traveled further up the bed, their lips still locked in a heated, messy kiss. Spreading her legs with his knees, Tom wasted no time lining up to her soaked cunt and slamming into her. Serina broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, digging her nails into his shoulders. Tom bit into her neck as he thrust into her. 

Tom wanted to fuck her into the bed, hard and fast and messy. Serina, on the other hand, had plans for this evening. She wasn't about to let Tom take over those plans. As much as she wanted it to, she knew neither of them were going to last much longer, so instead of riding him slow like she had planned, she shifted her weight and threw him off of her, simultaneously rolling onto him. They had surprisingly stayed connected as they shifted places, and Serina didn't miss a beat. She reached back and placed her hands on his legs, using her hips and thighs to ride him with the same intensity he had given her. Tom dug his nails into her hips and bucked up with every one of her downstrokes. Serina threw her head back when he positioned just right inside her, making her see stars and throwing her over the edge. Her walls pulsed as he thrust into her, his hips stuttering to a stop not long after. She felt his nails break skin as he came inside her, his mouth hung open and eyes scrunched shut at the intensity of his orgasm.

His hips dropped to the bed and his hands dropped beside them, her blood remaining underneath his fingernails. Serina fell forward and rested her cheek on his chest. His heart was racing, and he was panting just as hard as she was, if not harder. At some point, she plucked her wand from the bedside table and cleaned them both up, not expecting Tom to have the ability to do anything for at least a few more minutes.

Eventually, when they were breathing normally again, Serina pushed herself up and shifted her hips so he slid out of her. Tom hissed as she moved, over sensitive now that he was spent. 

"We need to talk about…" she pointed at herself then at him and back again, "this."

Tom stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn.

"What about this do we need to talk about?" he asked, jutting his chin lazily in her direction.

"I don't do clingy, needy, any of that shit," she began, "If you want to hold my hand in the hallway I'm fine with that, but no hanging all over me and requiring validation in public. That annoys me."

Tom nodded, "Good. I feel the same way."

"I'm not a toy," she added, "In more ways than one. First off, I'm not fragile. I don't need to be babysat or doted on. You know more than most that I can be folded up and twisted around. Don't go easy on me just because we're dating. I like being marked," she motioned to the half moon cuts in her hips, "it turns me on. If you're concerned about going too far, I have a safe word. Second off, I'm not someone you can play with and toss aside when something else catches your eye. I don't play well with others and I do not share."

"Does that mean bringing someone else into bed with us for an evening is out of the question?" Tom asked.

"Yes it does," she nodded firmly.

"What if they just watch?" he smirked up at her.

"Maybe," she grinned, "Depending on the day and the person."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded, lacing his fingers and placing them behind his head, "Anything else?"

"I do a lot of cocaine," she continued, "Sometimes more than I should. Binging tends to fuck with my emotions. I'm not telling you how to handle that, I'm just giving you a heads up. If I tell you to fuck off because it's not a good day, that's a fair warning. I recommend you take it."

"You could try not binging, you know," Tom chuckled, "I handle my emotions just fine despite my drug usage."

"Eh," she shrugged, "Maybe one day. With my schedule it's hard not to. I really like doing coke. That's why I binge on some weekends. I know it's dysfunctional, and I know it makes me fucking crazy sometimes. That hasn't stopped me yet, or at least, I haven't been given reason enough to stop yet." 

"I already know you're crazy Serina, that's why I want you," Tom winked at her, "Is that all?"

Serina chewed on her lip, thinking about anything else he needed to know. When her mind drew a blank, she nodded.

Tom grabbed her shoulders and threw her off of him, rolling on top of her before she could react. He gripped her chin tightly, touching his nose to hers and fixing her with an angry glare.

"I have something I'd like to add," he growled, "Don't you ever stop me from cumming again."

Serina smiled as best she could with his fingers digging into her skin, "Will you punish me next time?"

"Next time I'll tie you to this bed and bring you to the brink of orgasm over and over until tears stain your cheeks and you're begging me to let you cum," he hissed.

She shivered, getting turned on at the thought alone, "Don't make the punishment so fucking tempting then."

"If you're not tempted by me then I need to work harder," he said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Serina giggled as he rolled off of her, and allowed him to pull her to his chest. She draped her arm across his torso as he placed his hand on her back.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all," she shook her head, "I already kicked my roommates out for the night."

Tom chuckled, the sound rumbling through the ear Serina had pressed to his chest, "You were really expecting me to follow through with this?"

Serina shrugged and rolled over onto her stomach, situating herself between his legs, "There was a 50/50 chance you'd survive the week. You seemed pretty determined when you left here last week. If not, I'd have the room to myself to get off."

Tom sighed, "How are you still enjoying that? I got bored after day two."

"Bloody hell, Tom," Serina laughed, "How often do you need to get off?"

"Often," he shrugged, "It's worse when I think about you, so technically, it's your fault."

"Oh Tom," Serina hummed, "Stroke my ego more, please."

Tom tilted his head to look down at her, "As long as you return the favor, I'll stroke anything you ask me to."

"Fuck," Serina cursed, lifting herself up to place a quick kiss on Tom's lips, "At least I know you can handle my sex drive."

Tom smirked, "Now let's see if you can handle mine."

"Are you challenging me, Riddle?" Serina raised a brow at him.

"You're damn right I am," he grinned mischievously.

"Challenge accepted, then."


End file.
